AgressingGuidelight
- Derse= File:Jacaradream.PNG - Godtier= File:Jacaratier.PNG }} }} |-|Dead▼= File:Jacaradead.PNG how about you e)(pell thotsse bad thoughtss, ehh? i mean i'm tsshore it--SURE I MEAN SURE!!! |Row 1 title = Trolltag: |Row 1 info = AgressingGuidelight |Row 2 title = Typing Quirk: |Row 2 info = replaces all 'ss' sounds with 'tss, when emotional the occasional fish pun may slip out. replaces x with )(. no capitals, but uses punctuation. ususes some emotes. |Row 3 title = Blood Caste: |Row 3 info = Anonymous,(#626262) but is actually Purple.(#34013F) |Row 4 title = Strife Specibus: |Row 4 info = Violinkind, later staffkind |Row 5 title =Symbol: |Row 5 info = The five fingered hand of eris. |Row 6 title = Age: |Row 6 info = 5.5 sweeps. |Row 7 title = Sylladex: |Row 7 info = Music Modus. Each item is assigned a short tune, the larger the item the longer the tune. It will have to be played back perfectly to be retrieved. If a note is missed/messed up, the item will explode. }} Be the one who isn't a seadweller. Your name is JACARA NEKTON, and you are most definitely not a seadweller. If you were, you cetainly couldn't be friends -hell, fill quadrants!- with members of R.A.S, REDS-AGAINST-SEADWELLERS. You just happen to keep your fins--EARS YOU MEAN EARS-- under your hair, and keep your blood ANONYMOUS for other reasons. Moving on... You are currently 5.5 SWEEPS OLD, and live in a LIGHTHIVE (which definitely has nothing to do with seadwelling.) You have a love of keeping this UNEVEN. Your hair, your clothes, your hive, your quadrants, must have more on one side than another. This is rather hard to keep up, especially since you have absolutely no black relationships whatsoever, no matter how much you hateflirt. Which is a lot. Shortly after your 5th wriggling day you began FLARPING, but after an incident which involved your matesprit being put into a coma, her moirail being drained of all his psychic powers, your flarp partner being outright KILLED, and your moirail being hated forever by everyone but you, its safe to say you've decided to quit playing. Besides, you've heard that its not the only case of FLARP leading to a whole lot of payback between players. What will you do now? Skip to the future. It is now far in the future. You are now the fully realised''' MAID OF BLOOD', a title you have recently put to good use. You never thought that you could play a game that could change/ruin lives as much as FLARP, but you were wrong. so wrong. After one of your friends managed to get his hands on a game known as 'SGRUB' through time shenanigans, you got together a party of 12 to play. You woke up on derse, and met your matesprit there, who has been asleep for almost a sweep. She eventually hijacked a meteor back to alternia, from where she began playing as your server. shenanigans later, and you were on your planet, the '''LAND OF SNOW AND RIVERS', or LOSAR. you met up with your moirail and her server, your old FLARP buddy who had been prototyped, along with her husktop to be Resurrected. Unfortunately, the husktop she had been prototyped with crashed, and she went slightly berserk, attacking Septii. (although, it was her fault she was dead...) In an attempt to auspice and fill your ashen quadrant, you interviened, only to be smacked senseless and beaten to a pulp. This revealed your true bloodcolor, which wouldn't have been a problem exept for your moirails feelings of betrayel. She finished you off, leaving for the next planet without you. Later, and three other players made their way to your planet. They carried to your quest bed out of pity for you, and you ASCENDED, which was pretty fucking awesome, actually. You used your cool BLOOD BROTHER...SISTER DEFENSIVE POWERS to deflect any negative emotions towards yourself, and healed your relationship with your moirail. After the entire group met up on the final planet, LOIAS, you were about to claim your prize when your session was interepted by a multitude of players from doomed sessions, who were trying to escape a CRAZED ROYAL. You are now fleeing through the veil in hopes of finding a session of humans you have been contacting, to face the harbinger of doom together. Alternate Timeline. In an averted timeline, your teammates are killed off by each other, due to TEENAGE RELATIONSHIP ANGST and general HIGHBLOOD SNOOTINESS. this, unfortunately, includes you, and you die in an extremely brutal way, having yourself BURNT ALIVE by your kismesis from that timeline, a troll who did not survive to the alpha timeline (excluding the one that went back in time) Juvene Philus. Your alternate dead self still exists in dream bubbles, and your alpha self has encountered her in your sleep multiple times. Gallery. Jacarahive.PNG|Jacara's Hive. (Faygo found floating in ocean.) Jacarabound.PNG|Jacara's Alterniabound Sprite. Ddeadjacarabound.PNG|Dead, alternate timeline Jacara's Alterniabound sprite. Category:Violet Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:WightRabbits